


It's not *just* a desk

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious Connor, For Gav800 week 2018, Gavin has a crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: Connor'a desk has been taken. His favorite desk. All seems lost, until a mysterious hero steps in





	It's not *just* a desk

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me I'm valid lol

“The window seat is taken?” Connor frowned. He liked that seat, coveted it, even. It was his favorite. In that seat, he could see out across Detroit. It helped calm him, in a way. And now, it was gone. 

The familiar thrum of anxiety rose in his throat at the thought of being unable to look out of it while he did his paperwork. “Are you sure? It must have been a mistake.” His teeth worried his lower lip as he stared at Chris.

“I’m positive. Besides, we don’t have assigned seats anyways; you can just get a new one.” 

“I- Fine. I will, thank you.” Fingers played with the end of Connor’s tie in an attempt at staying idle.

“... Good.” Chris raised an eyebrow at him before turning away. 

As the day wore on, the day wore on Connor’s patience. His teeth clenched together at every noise, and his fingers wouldn’t stop drumming against the table. 

“Geez, what’s gotten into you?” Gavin Reed, one of Connor’s least favorite individuals, had appeared above him, smirk apparent as he looked down on Connor. Well, maybe not a smirk, Connor amended. Emotions just seemed naturally more hostile on Reed’s face.

“None of your business.” Connor huffed, turning away. He had a case in front of him, and unlike Gavin, he needed to work. 

“I just asked what’s wrong…” Seating himself on Connor’s new desk, Gavin kicked his legs out as he regarded the android. Gavin making minor appearances at Connor’s desk had become a surprisingly common occurrence over the past weeks. Connor didn’t know how to feel about it. At first, he had despised the distraction. “You’re always so fucking smiley; what cat got your tongue?” 

“There were no cats involved in this incident, Reed. Besides, it doesn’t matter. Someone has simply occupied the desk that I normally use during work.” His fist clenched as he said it, but he needed to let it go. Still, unclenching his fingers seemed impossible.

“That one over there?” Gavin frowned. “It really means that much to you?” 

Connor debated telling him, before deciding the truth was his best bet. “Yes. I can’t focus when I can’t see outside.” 

“That’s rough, buddy.” Something like blessed quiet had settled over Gavin, and soon after he slid off the desk. Connor didn’t pay him any attention at all. 

It was only Chris walking over that jolted him into awareness. “The desk is free. You can have it if you want it, I guess.” Chris shrugged noncommittally. 

“Oh, ok.” Quickly, Connor gathered his things and relocated them to the desk. He tried and failed not to seem overeager. 

“Thank you, by the way. For keeping an eye on the desk for me.” Connor tried to smile at Chris as the relief washed over him. 

“... Don't thank me; Gavin was the one who gave the desk up for you.” Connor blinked as Chris walked away. Indeed, the detective in question peered furtively from over his new desk. When he saw Connor looking, he ducked his head, cheeks red.

Connor smiled awkwardly at him before turning to the window. It may not have been much of a sacrifice for Gavin, but now Connor could truly work.


End file.
